nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Take the Money and Run
Take the Money and Run is the fourteenth episode in the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on February 7, 2015 to an audience of 1.47 million viewers. Plot Summary After selling a bracelet with sentimental value that Anne gave to her so that she can buy a ticket to a fan festival, Dawn goes to extreme measures to retrieve it. Meanwhile, disappointed with the boys, Tom takes away their video games and gives them activity tracker bracelets, promising to give the games back if the boys walk 10,000 steps. Full Plot Dawn wants to buy tickets to go to a fan festival but she doesn't have the money. So, she starts helping Josie at Tom's Get Sporty hoping that her parents would notice how hard she's working and buy her the ticket. Anne notices but instead of giving Dawn money, she gives her a bracelet. Dawn is disappointed but pretends to like it. The next day at school, Dawn runs into the intimidating girl, Indra. Indra asks Dawn to give her the bracelet. When Dawn refuses, Indra offers to pay. As Dawn keeps saying 'no', Indra offers to pay higher and higher price for the bracelet. That's more than enough to buy tickets to the fan fest. Dawn caves in and sells the bracelet to Indra. Indra also pays Dawn to make her thirty more bracelets by the next day. That night, Dawn enlists Mae to help her make the bracelets. But after realizing that they can't make all of them alone, Dawn blackmails Nicky, Ricky and Dicky to help. The boys agree so that Dawn won't tell their dad that they've been using Squishy Paws to cheat in their exercises. Dawn, Mae and the boys manage to make enough bracelets for Indra. When Anne mentions how important the bracelet she gave to Dawn is, Dawn asks Indra for it since she's made for her even more bracelets. Indra says that she's already sold it to Emily. Dawn then goes to great lengths to track Emily down. Emily agrees to give it back as long as Dawn gives her the fan fest tickets. Since Dawn knows how valuable the bracelet is to her mother, she gives up her tickets. Right after that, Emily gives the tickets to Anne who gives them to Dawn. Anne reveals that she and Emily were testing Dawn to see if she was willing to sacrifice the concert tickets to get back her mom's bracelet back. Dawn is proud to have passed the test. She goes to the fan fest with Josie. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew as Mae Valentine * Maitlyn Pezzo as Indra Guest Cast * McKaley Miller as Emily * Ashley Jordan Preston as Evelyn * Nathan Gage as Rex Trivia * This is the second episode where Dawn wants to go to something theoretic. * This is the second episode where Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky play video games. * This episode reveals Mae is into bracelets. * This is the first episode where Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky go on a certain type of race. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015